Operation Chaos Done Right
by Star Bear
Summary: Having lost everything the seventh year class decides to go back in time and do it right. This is going to require lots of planning though, because they don't want to be bored by the same time line now do they?
1. Prologue

The year mates sat in a circle on the smooth stone floor. The flickering torches flung dark shadows across their faces, accentuating the dark circles under their eyes. Around them the Slytherin stone snakes coiled around the support beams and Slytherin's statue watched silently from the end of the chamber.

The seventh year students were all that remained of Hogwarts. The castle itself was close to completely destroyed with only remnants remaining safe. Harry had suggested the chamber as a secure meeting place since only he remained living to open it.

They had held an impromptu cleaning session and the dank chamber now smelled oddly of bubbles and roses. No extra furnishings or decorations had been added though. They were too exhausted to contemplate what would be needed.

Around the circle any sign of house prejudice was gone. People leaned against whoever was closest because they knew they could trust them. The competitors had become friends and in some cases lovers. They were a family in every sense of the word that mattered. Laughing, crying, cheering, and fighting together.

Hermione broke the silence from her place next to Ron. "We still doing this?" she asked quietly. Ron resembled an American muggle linebacker and continued to be able to eat a restaurant out of business. Next to him Hermione resembled a ballerina. Not that she was delicate in anyway.

"Yes," responded almost everyone at the same time. The plan was vague, but mainly focused on going back in time to first year to fix anything and everything that went wrong.

"It is going to suck," said sweet Susan Bones vehemently.

"A lot," added her friend Hannah. The emotional strain of not breaking down everytime someone saw a lost loved one was expected to be quite high.

"What if we decided to have fun while doing it? I mean we already know what is going to happen, so what if we tried to create much chaos as possible," Harry asked. His hair had grown out to curl around his shoulders and his glasses were long gone. The dragon hide clothing he was wearing revealed a trim and fit form.

"Do you mean pranks?" asked Greg Goyle. He cracked his fingers hopefully.

"Sort of," Harry answered, "More like enthusiastically breaking every stereotype we can think of. It would drive the professors mad. We could act like no first year class ever has before. With our occulmancy it would be easy enough to act innocent. And I know you all can act."

Draco looked up from the detailed sketch he was making, "That sounds very intriguing. Would we still be able to accomplish the changes we need?"

"Of course we would, remember Luna, she got everything done and did it while confounding everyone," said Terry Boot reminiscently.

Reflective nods and the occasional chuckle showed that everyone did remember the zany blonde.

Hermione clapped to bring everyone's thoughts back to the issue. With a rather uncharacteristic grin she said, "I think we should plan a sorting ceremony that no one will ever forget. We all have talents that could make for one hell of a show if we tried."

Slowly the thoughtful looks morphed into delighted smiles.

"Well, lets get cracking," cheered Parvati.


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2

Minerva McGonogall watched in bemusement as the strangest group of first years she had ever seen wandered up the stairs toward her. In years past the children had looked nervous and excited as they pointed to the pictures and ghosts. These children were a different case all together.

Nothing stood out as wrong per say, they were just very different. Their clothing style all seemed similar with well fitting yet loose clothing. All completely black. A large number of the children had neon colors streaked through their hair, even the obviously purebloods. What exactly had happened on that train ride?

Beyond the clothing though was the way they all moved. A black haired boy held himself like a military general and exuded confidence and mischief despite nearly being the shortest one there. The blonde boy next to him seemed to prowl like a large cat with a grace typically gained in the middle aged years. Their faces were what really stopped her cold though. Blank, completely blank, as though not a thought or emotion existed in their minds. In contrast several of the students were dragging their finger tips across the stone walls in wonder and looked about ready to bawl.

Minerva decided it was time to take control. "Students, may I have your attention please."

She hesitated in surprise as forty sets of eyes focused on her unblinkingly. Okkay.

She actually stuttered as she ran through her start of the year house speech on automatic. She had been giving this speech for the last thirty years and she stuttered. Hopefully Severus would never hear of this.

She was startled out of auto pilot when a red haired boy piped up, "May we have a moment to prepare our performance?"

"What?" she exclaimed.

The obviously Malfoy child drawled, "You can't expect us not to warm up, five minutes please and we will be in."

In utter confusion, Minerva backed up into the hall. She better ask Albus about mass confundus charms. What performance could these children be talking about?

In the entrance hall the kids were scrambling madly to change. Clothes were flying left and right with no regard for who was nearby. They had all seen each other naked too many times to care anymore. Some excited giggles began spreading through the group. All their planning was about to go into action.

Harry stepped forward,"Alright first trumpets ready? Tumblers? Singers? Ribbon dancers? And final dancers? Lets all get lined up. Absolutely no crying, no one is dying here because we are fixing it. We are going to do this right and this time will never know what hit them. So are we ready?"

The group whooped quietly and finished last minute adjustments. With decidedly wicked grins on their faces they all turned toward the door.

Harry flicked his fingers and the doors banged open.

The older students had been loudly debating what was going on with the first years. Professor McGonogall had come in looking confused and seemed to be attempting to explain something to the Headmaster. The authoritative first years had her concerned.

As the doors banged against the walls two students began sprinting down either side of the aisle. As they reached the front of the room they held trumpets up to their mouth and began playing an introduction. Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot were perfectly capable of sprinting and still having breath left to play.

As the first notes began dying down two blurs in shining blue body suits began to tumble down the aisle. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were tiny as eleven year olds and took flexibility to another level. Their gymnastics skills had come in handy before in battle and now they were just doing flips as fast as they could and in perfect precision. As they approached the trumpets near the front singing could be heard from the entry hall.

About twelve students began marching down the aisle in single file. To their sides ran several children with ribbons flying behind them on sticks. The ribbons sparkled with each of the houses colors.

The choir was clapping in rhythm with their song which the muggleborns recognized as gospel singing from the American south. A pale redhead girl was singing with a voice that sounded like she had stolen it from a large black woman. The choir children swayed with the music and waved their hands above their heads. Grins were about to split several faces in half. They had thought this would be funny, but they had not expected it to be this funny. Luckily, it was being recorded from several angles so they would be able to later appreciate everyone's gob smacked expressions.

Behind the choir entered the dancers. If anyone had been paying very close attention they would have recognized dance steps straight from the musical West Side Story, but as it was only Dumbledore thought they looked vaguely familiar. The front of the Great Hall was now an explosion of color, sound, and activity.

Ron began giggling madly as the first years began to sing and dance together. As a group they had viewed numerous muggle musicals and voted on what the song should be. The girls had made it a landslide victory for High School Musical and "We're all in this Together." At least it was already choreographed for them. Neville's voices could be heard spiraling above everyone else as he sang the descant. He had reluctantly admitted his soprano talent as a young child.

The dancers began to pull themselves into a pyramid and Hannah pulled the springboard to the center. Harry backed up and vaulted off of it to land perfectly on top just as everyone held the last note. They edges all flung their free hands out and with wandless magic blasted sparkles and a bang into the air.

In the shell shocked silence that followed all that could be heard was the performers gasping breath and the gasps that came from trying not to howl with laughter.

One of the unidentified Weasley twins expressed the hall's feelings perfectly with a well placed, "What the bloody fuck?!"

The other responded, "Language brother dearest, didn't you notice the first years are here now?"

. The tiny black haired boy on top suddenly spoke up in a whisper that everyone heard, "Did they not like us, do we have to leave?"

Harry had placed a masterful tremble at the end of his question and the entire pyramid disassembled itself and began hugging him and each other in mock comfort. Hufflepuff table suddenly realized the first years had not received the cheers they were expecting and were near tears. They did not realize the time travelers were suffering from suppressed laughter.

The table leapt to its feet to cheer. Hogwarts had never seen a show like the talented little eleven year olds had just performed. The other students quickly joined in and soon the kids sorted themselves out to bow.

The whole row turned to look at the professors table when McGonogall rang her glass. The Headmaster stood up and beamed at them in cheery delight.

"That was utterly wonderful. It reminded me of a performance I once saw in the Netherlands where the women…never mind, a story for another day perhaps. May I asked what inspired it though?" he asked.

Hermione jumped forward eagerly, "Our acceptance letters told us to be ready to display our talents, so we got all ready."

"And so you have. This is the first time the first years have ever done anything besides wear the Sorting Hat. I wonder if Hogwarts felt it was necessary?" the Headmaster mused to himself.

"A hat? Wouldn't we all share lice than? Ewww," said a blonde girl in pig tails.

Momentarily startled by this random comment the Headmaster paused.

Seamus excitedly exclaimed in the silence, "I had lice once! My mum shaved my head!"

"That is so cool, my mum would never let me do that," Blaise Zabini whined.

"Me neither," pouted Hermione. "I want to see her control this disaster," as she tossed her hair back. Her hair had calmed down as she grew, so she was no longer quite as concerned.

Severus Snape watched in appalled silence as thirty children managed to train wreck a historical ceremony. He was impressed how they had managed it with complete naiveté and were now discussing haircuts. He realized action needed to be taken though when he heard, "Did you know you can get lice on your butt too?" and he sprang out of his seat as the kids "ewwed," in disgust.

The older students were by this point only sitting up straight because they were all holding each other up. Several students realized right then and there that they wanted to be teachers when they grew up so they could have entertainment provided all day long.

Snape cleared his throat and suddenly received the creepy attention of the children that Minerva had experienced earlier. At least until the frizzy haired child said, "His secret disguise is so obvious, why isn't he better at it?"

His own godchild nodded his blonde head and said, "He tries really hard not to give it away, so I just pretend I don't know. Its politer that way I think."

The forty children nodded at this statement and suddenly looked at him with falsely polite engaging smiles. Severus shook his head, "To what are you referring?" he asked trying to keep the confusion from his voice.

The kids huddled together and then shoved the tiny Potter replica forward. Harry walked up to the table and scowled at the fact the top of his head was level with it. He thrust his hand down and suddenly there were steps for him to clamber up. He calmly walked across the teacher's table and stepped close enough to lean up into the professor's ear and whisper, "We know you are Batman and we just wanted to tell you we think you are really cool and won't tell your secret. You could do a better job at hiding your alias though. It is really obvious. And if you need any bat assistants we would love to help you."

With an astute nod and supposedly secret (but actually quite obvious as he had not quite mastered winking yet) wink he hopped back down the steps and banished them before slipping back into the mass of children. Who continued to gaze at him in adoration. This had to stop.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily and said, "If you would now allow Professor McGonagall to call your name and be sorted it would be much appreciated."

The entire group secretly winked, meaning that all of the professors noticed, and sorted themselves out in to some order known only to them. Professor McGonogall started to say, "What-" before she was interrupted by the bushy brown haired girl.

"We are by hair color order so that the pnufflies are happy. We thought it would be polite. Especially since they seem to be surrounding the snake table over there," Hermione declared.

The Slytherin table locked their masks firmly in place as they struggled to control their confusion over the danger of unhappy pnufflies. Their dark-arts doo-dads had never registered the danger of pnufflies to them before.

Harry secretly grinned at the small tribute to Luna Lovegood the year was starting. Hogwarts would never be able to sort out fact from fiction once they had begun spreading their rumors around.

McGonogall shook her head faintly before giving up and calling the students up to be sorted. The students had agreed before hand to go to the house where they would cause the most chaos. Draco in Hufflepuff, the Golden trio and Neville in Slytherin, Seamus and Lavender in Ravenclaw, and the list goes on.

Draco strode forward when his name was called looking silly in his bodysuit, but obviously not caring. As the hat whimpered, "Hufflepuff," Draco giggled happily and hugged McGonogall before skipping toward the yellow table.

The silence that followed this performance was nothing to the tomblike atmosphere that enveloped the hall when Harry Potter was announced as a Slytherin. Harry leapt up with a shouted, "Yeah!" and charged toward the snakes. He was immediately heard asking, "Is there a secret handshake?" to the meanest looking boy at the table.

When Ron joined him at the Slytherin table Percy actually fainted. The twins pretended to go in to hysterics, madly fanning their faces and stammering, "Oh dear."

At the head table Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. He had gone to much trouble to grow the magnificent beard for this purpose specially and tried to use it often. The first year class was certainly eccentric. That hardly mattered though, Dumbledore found people much more interesting when they were unusual. With a cheerful, "Hip-hip hooray," he started the feast with the most peculiar class he had ever seen.


	3. Here We Go!

Chapter 3: Here We Go!

Ron mumbled to himself as he felt his bed shifting around him. He was not going to move, ever. Or, until Harry calmly dropped his conjured soaking wet polar bear on top of Ron. The massive weight and plethora of hair muffled the shrieks perfectly.

With another wave of his hand the baffled bear disappeared back to his seal hunting. Ron launched himself off of his bed to tackle his as of now ex-bestfriend.

"You promised to stop doing that!"Ron screamed.

"Did I?" asked Harry vaguely and turned to dig thru his trunk.

Ron was shaking with shock and anger, but managed to satisfy part of his frustration by imaging just how he would get Harry back. Ron ignored the fact Harry noticed every single one of his pranks before they happened. One day, just wait.

Harry popped back up to quickly blow an airhorn which brought the rest of the room to life dramatically. Blaise Zabini made a mad dash for the bath room only appearing as a streak. Ernie McMillian moaned something about stupid Gryffindors and stuffed his head under his pillow.

Ron looked questioningly at Harry and asked, "Why are we up now?"

Harry grinned and cackled before controlling himself, "We must get prepared."

Severus Snape reached blindly for his tea cup in front of his plate and tossed it back like the shot he wished it was. First day of classes was always deplorable. All those crying children. Thinking of children, where were his odd first years. Scanning the Slytherin table Snape did a double take. The snort of laughter to his right told him McGonogall had noticed the boy first years too.

Severus gathered his snakes' schedules and stepped down to sort them out. As he neared the youngest he braced himself and decided to question the sanest one.

"What are you five doing?" he asked the quintet sitting clothed completely in black with little hoods and masks. The masks were making eating very difficult, but they were sticking with their disguise.

The excitedly yelled answer straight in his face sent him reeling backwards. Little Potter and Weasley had leapt up on the bench and bellowed happily in his face, "WE ARE BEING SNEAKY, SIR! Ninjas are the stealthiest people ever, so now we are too! We are going to be the bestest Slytherins ever!"

To demonstrate all five rolled off the bench and out of sight. The grace and speed at which they did so was actually mildly impressive to the professor. Severus stood calmly and asked, "Would you like your schedules today?"

In answer a small dark hand popped up from under the table and waited to be handed the schedules. Snape handed them down and then four other hands replied with a thumbs-up in thanks. Apparently the ninjas were then on the move as all of the older students on the bench were shifted out of place as the children crawled by under the table. Severus waited to see what would happen when they reached the end and was unsurprised when they jumped out complete with summer saults in mid-air. They were ninjas after all.

Unfortunately, the "enemies" of the ninjas were approaching in the entrance hall. Severus cringed at the thought of what confrontation they might come up with. The Gryffindor first years were also strangely attired. Every male was shirtless and painted either red or gold. The girls were in cheerleading outfits with perky pigtails bouncing as they high kicked their way down the main stair case.

The Gryffindor children formed a tunnel with their hands and cheered loudly as the ninja boys somersaulted between them. Any worry about a possible confrontation disappeared as the ninjas just disappeared at the end of the tunnels. Severus shook his head vaguely hoping the boys were still alive and turned to walk back to the head table.

Before taking a step he was stopped by a persistent tug on his sleeve. With a snarl he whirled around to face his female Slytherin first years.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus asked, "Why are you not in your school uniform?"

Daphne looked at him with pursed lips and pushed her small reading glasses up her small nose. "Sir, we are wearing our power suits. The subjugation of women starts in school and we refuse to be stopped by any glass ceiling. We are going to dominate the pathetic male species and will use any tools necessary to do so."

Parvati Patil straightened the shoulder pads on her bright red power jacket and impatiently tapped her fingers on the leather briefcase before snapping, "Professor, if we may have our schedules? We have a meeting to get to."

Severus carefully handed over the schedules, since he was a member of that despised pathetic male species, and watched in astonishment as the trio clicked rapidly away in their high heels. He heard the muggleborn, Granger perhaps? exclaim, "Honestly, men!" and saw them all shake their heads.

Quickly Severus escaped to his seat and began gulping down another cup of tea. Minerva shortly joined him looking quite ruffled. Her hair was flecked with gold glitter and her hat had a miniature lion prowling around the brim. She looked at Severus in confusion, "They are only first years! What is going on? So much enthusiasm to learn. When I left they were already discussing their learning styles."

Next to them Pomona Sprout looked up as she saw one of her new Hufflepuffs approaching. Draco Malfoy was walking carefully and hiding something behind his back as he shyly looked at his head of house over the table. "Professor," he said quietly, "I made something for you last night."

"Oh, dearie, that is so sweet of you. You did not have to do that," said Pomona.

Draco nodded excitedly, "I wanted to, because you look really nice." Carefully twisting he lifted an exact replica of Hogwarts castle on to the table.

Pomona gasped happily before pausing, "Is that made out of q-tips?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, I love building q-tip sculptures," said Draco than he abruptly turned and walked away. Pomona looked over at Severus, and awkwardly asked, "I know he is your godson, but is he okay? Like mentally I mean?"

Severus was looking equally as lost. "I have never seen him act like this before, it is like he has never met his parents."

Draco beamed happily, as Harry winked at him from within a suit of armor in the entrance hall. If the other first years noticed that their eyes were suspiciously shiny no one commented. Perhaps because they looked the same way.

Filius Flitwick looked concerned that his first years had not made appearance yet. He hoped they were not lost somewhere in the castle, scared and confused.

He felt a sense of relief as he saw another small group of children stride into the entrance hall. This feeling was short lived though as he realized each child was carrying a towel and dressed haphazardly.

He slipped out of his booster seat and went to deal with whatever the little ones were up to. Arguing it seemed, as Lavender Brown got up in Seamus Finnegan's face and said, "I believe someone owes me."

Seamus began to shell over galleons when Filius intervened. "Ahahah, no betting is allowed here at Hogwarts."

His students turned and gave him aghast looks. "But how are we supposed to settle deals?"

"Well, what are you settling now?" Filius asked.

"Seamus bet that we would not all go skinny-dipping this morning in the lake and we so totally did, so he owes us," rattled off Lavender triumphantly.

"You did what?" Filius asked blankly.

"Skkiinnnny-diipppppiiinnnngggg," slowly pronounced Seamus. "It is when you take off all of your clothes and go swimming, naked."

"Have you never been, Professor?" queried Theodore Nott in concern. "Maybe you should go with the professors sometime. It is really a quite free feeling."

"Children, skinny-dipping is completely inappropriate. You are all young adults now and need to learn to be more modest," lectured the professor.

Seamus shook his head, "But none of the girls even have any boobies yet, why would we want to look at them?"

Greg Goyle added slowly, "It is just a penis, my mother said it is nothing to be shy about."

"I have one!" cheered a small ninja that popped up suddenly before vanishing again.

"So do I," Professor Dumbledore as he walked by.

Professor Flitwick looked lost at this sudden support for public nudity, but managed to stammer something about inappropriateness, that they were only eleven, and to stop betting before he beat a hasty path back to the staff table with a maroon face.

The four head leaned in so their heads were close for a quick war meeting. "All right, I do not know what we are dealing with, but lets just try to contain the chaos for now," counseled Minerva.

"They are all such good friends already, it is like they all know each other." Said Pomona.

Yells of giddy-up snapped their attention to the Hufflepuff table where the first years had somehow conned the sixth years into giving them piggy back rides. Wild yells of "Faster" and "Kick him where it hurts" echoed in the room as students began clearing out for classes.

"At least they are not fighting," said Severus in a questioning tone of voice as though he would actually prefer if they were fighting.

Up in the transfiguration classroom the Slytherins and Gryffindors were settling into their seats. Minerva was unable to watch from the desk in her feline form as they had already beaten her to the classroom.

Minerva figured she would have to rely on the "turn the desk into a pig" trick to get their attention and save her animagus form for the future.

With a flick of her wand the pig was rooting around on the stone floor and making distressed waffling noises. A brief silence was all that got as suddenly loud shouts of excitement and disbelief rebounded through the room.

"Fucking hell, look at that"

"Bloody hell!"

"Saggy tits!"

"Elephant balls, I want to try!"

The explosion of profanity made Minerva gasp at the appalling behavior. That was nothing though to what they did next.

"I think it was like this," said the smallest ninja, and flicked his wand at his desk. The small piglet he was suddenly holding and cooing at froze Minerva behind her pig.

One by one she watched each kid turn their desk into a small piglet. When one struggled their partner would demonstrate again and soon the room was packed with squealing piglets, hyperactive children, and one massive mama pig. Minerva surveyed the disaster her orderly classroom had become and with a sharp upward jerk of her wand she canceled all of the transfigurations in the last three minutes. Clattering furniture tumbled to the floor and students yelped as they were smacked by desk legs. Another firm sweep of her wand flipped everything upright and slid the desks back into place.

Turning to face her students she just stared at them before faintly dismissing the class. She hoped there was still some catnip in her desk drawer she could cuddle with until her third year class arrived.

The first years grinned at each other. Now they had some free time before potions started. Uh oh.


	4. A Peaceful Afternoon by the Lake

Well, here you are. A long time in coming, I know. Thank you all so much for your kind comments and ideas. Some of you might recognize your contributions to this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

Ron was more than ready for potions. He had never achieved anywhere near an Outstanding, but he was solidly competent at least. Plus, he had never forgiven the slimy git of a professor for his abysmal treatment of his students. Ron felt like it was time for some serious, "accidental" magic to hit the dungeons.

As the giant clock tolled the beginning of class Severus Snape stood in the hallway working himself up. He bounced on his toes like a boxer and rolled his head around his shoulders. With a silent karate yell he strode forward and burst into his classroom ready to ignite a terror and a love for potions in the hearts of the first years.

Severus drew in a breath and sagged in disappointment when he realized the classroom was completely empty. Even his Slytherins were not there to appreciate how hard he tried. His shoulders slumped and he flopped backwards into his cushioned chair. Just once he wanted to have students who loved potions as much as he did. Severus sighed with resignation and pulled himself upright to go hunt for the little miscreants.

As he stepped out of the door a wobbling voice said, "Professor? Are you going to let us down? We are really sorry, we thought since the door was open we could sit down."

Glaring back into the classroom Severus realized that all of his missing students were plastered to the ceiling. His jaw started to drop before he caught it. "What are you all doing up there," he scolded.

The Weasley responded, "We all just sat down and then alleyop we were all up here. Honestly though, I really do not like it. No, I do not like it at all."

Snape scowled at life in general and experimentally tried to spell the chatty brat down from his ceiling. All that resulted was the boy was dressed in a fuzzy pink bunny suit. The boy wiggled in place before commenting, "You got rid of my boxers!"

A noise similar to "Kapow" slammed through the dungeon room and all of the children suddenly fell from the ceiling. Severus cringed expecting nineteen spectacular belly flops, but as it was the students all managed to get their feet under them. Severus admitted to himself that he was a tiny bit disappointed.

After a moment of general chaos the little buggers were all seated and watching him expectantly. Severus belatedly realized they were waiting on him to do something, perhaps teach them about the wonders of potions, but the whole incident had discombobulated him and he felt entirely unprepared. He slowly pulled his thoughts together, regrettably they were the wrong ones, and so he taught his little first years an excellent lesson on the intricacies of love potions, which ones worked best and were in the shady part of the law. It was all valuable information, it a tad bit misdirected. The first years were quick to realize the bounty of information being offered to them and copied down word for word his lecture. Snape was so out of it that they were able to sneak in some questions about his love life and experiences of snorkeling with great white sharks. While many students had never realized Snape was actually that cool, sadly this led to imagining Snape in swim trunks. Urgh.

As the lesson finished and he vaguely dismissed the wide-eyed and slightly green students he heard someone shout, "We have a free period and lunch now, lets go get some practice in!" As Ron left in his bunny suit he felt disappointed he had not used more chaos, but poor Snape had looked so lost Ron could not bring himself to further damage the bitter man. Plus he liked the floppy ears on his new outfit.

Severus briefly contemplated stopping whatever madness was about to occur, but decided instead to feign ignorance.

Down by the shore of the Black Lake the little firsties had transfigured their uniforms in to wetsuits. Neville, Hermione, and Susan were quickly sketching in the sand ideas for a speedboat design. Susan was mostly concerned about what color the boat would be. Neville wanted enough horsepower to be able to tow the giant squid around if he wanted to. Not that Neville abused animals; he just thought the squid might enjoy moving faster than a jellyfish.

Seamus, as one of the only people who had ever water skied before, began a short lesson on exactly what to do. Most everyone was not listening, except Draco who had never even heard of the sport before, and was mildly concerned. For this reason he had created a neon yellow personal flotation device to wear. Everyone else knew they would be able to cast a bubble-head charm if they had to.

Hermione suddenly stood up, tossed a rock from the beach in the air, and transfigured it into a shining black powerboat before it smacked into the water. Nautical Seamus proudly did his water into wine transfiguration and bashed the bottle open on the bow of the boat, before realizing the beautiful machine did not yet have a name. Seamus turned to the others for suggestions and from the shouted ideas chose, "The Boat" in honor of the wizarding worlds lack of practicality. Gregory Goyle beamed as his name idea was chosen. Seamus added the new name to the stern and jumped in to turn the key.

Inside the castle as everyone else gathered for lunch once again they noticed the youngest members of the school were missing. Dumbledore sighed and cast a detection spell. His eyebrows shot up and he launched out of his seat.

The school was treated to the spectacle of the ancient Headmaster legging it out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore's velvet fuchsia robes were hiked up over his knees and his beard fluttered over his shoulder. Naturally, everyone else leapt up to follow the ancient sprinter out of the castle. The stampede of excited students and staff members ended on the shores of the lake and suddenly became a picnic.

Delighted house elves popped in with the plaid blankets and wicker hampers they kept in storage for occasions just like this. Or at least similar to this. Students and staff began settling onto the lawn as they viewed the spectacle of the first years bobbing around in the lake.

With the buoyant wet suits on the students were able to merrily float around on the surface of the dark water. Draco's bright life jacket stood out among the crowd. Seamus was in charge of driving "The Boat," and was also busy yelling instructions at poor Hannah who was nervously clinging to the handle of the tow rope about thirty feet behind the boat.

"Ready?" yelled Seamus to Hannah and completely ignoring her howl of, "Nooooo!" he gunned the boat. Hannah miraculously launched out of the water and actually made it about fifteen feet before face planting into the wake. Stubbornly though she clung to the handle and was hauled along under the water. As she twisted on to her back Seamus took the opportunity to race the boat even faster across the calm water of the lake and a second later Hannah was barefooting spectacularly.

"It has been decades since I have been barefooting," Dumbledore said contemplatively to himself. Fortunately Madam Pomphrey was close enough to hear his mutterings and quickly put a stop to any future water skiing plans of the old man.

Seamus finally allowed poor Hannah to exhaustedly sink into the water and selected his next victim to be Draco. Draco was very light weight and it did not take much to have him skimming awkwardly along the surface of the water. The smallest Malfoy had his knees locked straight and was leaning forward uncomfortably with his butt sticking out. Hermione giggled madly from her blanket on the beach as she made sure to have photo documentation of the event with her extra zoomed in camera. It was actually super adorable how Draco skied with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Whenever he focused on a physically challenging task he would poke his tongue out. He had once bitten the tip of this tongue off while parachuting, but he still could not kick the habit.

Naturally Harry could not back down from the awesomeness challenge issued by Malfoy and was the next water skier to give it a shot. He was doing fine until he attempted to jump over the wake and lost his left ski. Harry refused to give in though and quickly learned how to slamon. The remaining first years quickly had to find ways to be more impressive than the person before them. Lavender used a swivel ski, Crabbe and Goyle went double, and Neville wore a large teddy bear costume. Harry mused that the teddy bear was fitting for Neville's personality and really looked quite dashing. Secretly, he thought Neville looked much better in his bear outfit than Ron did in his bunny costume, but he would never tell Ron that. Best friend code, you know. The eye roll that Hermione sent him conveyed that she agreed with him, but would also never let the words cross her lips. That was part of the future wife code. From the shoreline the rest of the school cheered the skiers on with chants being led by Malfoy and Hannah, who were happy just to have survived.

McGonogall perched carefully on a chunk of wood having given up on controlling the students rampaging around on the lawn. Glancing around surreptitiously to see if anyone was watching, she reached up and undid the pins and binders holding her long grey hair up. Minerva released a sigh of relaxation as she tipped her head back and shook out her hair. Around her in the grass she began to pluck dandelions and she began to braid them into a crown. Shortly a flock of chattering girls descended on her and she patiently held princess crown lessons.

Snape had to look away from the sight of Minerva relaxing because it was tipping his whole world at an odd angle. Snape had a sudden thought and suspiciously peered around for the Weasley twins. The last time he had seen the world from an odd angle they had spiked his drink with something he had rather enjoyed. Today though it seemed he was substance free (unfortunately). The only thing Snape enjoyed more than a stiff drink was fishing. He loved pulling on his hip waders and vest with thousands of pockets so that he could never find what he was looking forward. He loved wading into the water and casting the line toward the prospective site and patiently waiting for hours. He did not love placing the wriggling bait on the hook, every time he felt immeasurably sad and guilty. On especially hormonal days he would always have to discreetly wipe away a few tears. Oddly enough he did not mind bashing the fish over the head once he had it on land. Something about the poor earthworms tugged at the heartstrings many would say he did not have.

Dumbledore reached down to his knee high socks and pulled out his sock watch to see that most of third period had already passed. Oops. As Headmaster he was really supposed to be on top of these things. He was getting tired of Percy Weasley informing him of all the mistakes he was making. Actually, the fact that Percy was not lecturing him for the entire school's tardiness suggested that Percy might actually be having fun somewhere. It was about time.

As Seamus let the last skier drop into the water the rest of the first years began to organize themselves in the water. The half that had been best at skiing had skis and the less talented were carefully balanced in front of them or on their shoulders. A huge tangle of tow ropes was tossed off of The Boat and carefully sorted out. The activity on shore calmed as everyone sensed the intense concentration that the first years were using.

A tentative call of "Ready?" from Seamus brought an equally timid answer of, "Maybe?" from the time travelers. Seamus took this as an affirmative and gunned The Boat. Forty kids began to skim across the water in a tight formation. Arms were linked, knees were bent, and slowly the students began to pull themselves into a tiered pyramid. As the third tier steadied themselves Draco began to crawl to the very top. He made sure to put his foot on top of Potter's head as he settled himself in to a strong Superman pose with one fist raised majestically.

It was in shocked silence that Seamus pulled the group around to pass in front of the beach. The pyramid would not be described as artistic in any way, but it was recognizably a pyramid. Once again it was Hufflepuff that began to lead the congratulatory celebrations. The fact that beginning water skiers had the ability to construct a pyramid was nothing short of miraculous. This was of course including the fact that the first years had wanted to, or even thought about skiing in the first place.

It was clear to everyone that Hogwarts had better brace herself if she wanted to survive the next seven years. Dumbledore was grinning like the lunatic he was. It was about time that some fresh blood hit the wizarding world, and he did not mean that in a vampire-mauling-a-village-in-a-blood-thirsty-craze sort of way. More of the Enlightenment-in-Europe sort of way. Maybe he could come up with some advanced classes that could help these youngsters on their way to greatness. Since really, it would all be for the greater good.

From the top of a tree Percy Weasley peered down on all the gathered school. On his lap was scattered the remains of several delicious cupcakes. Now that his peaceful snack was finished it was time to get everyone back inside and learning. Percy quickly located Dumbledore among the masses and marked where the man stood before scrambling down the tree. It was a full time chore to keep Dumbledore doing his job. The man was unable to remember the simplest orders and clearly it was up to Percy it anything was to be done around the place. Percy straightened out his uniform as he stood solidly on the ground before drawing a deep breath, puffing out his chest, and striding in to start to work. Order must be restored.


	5. Houston

On a back corner desk in the library Harry sat perched on top of the desk with various ancient tomes scattered around him. He was levitating several of them to float in front of his face so he could read them, and still have his hands free to munch on his crunchy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Whenever he read something that interested him he would loudly exclaim, "Eureka," or "I knew it." He was currently irritating about a third of the students in the library, but they were too impressed by his study technique, and of course that he was THE Harry Potter, to actually tell him to shut up.

As much fun as it was constantly being crazy, the first years were finding that it was also a lot of work. In fact a couple had stopped trying to find the spells they wanted and were just inventing new ones. It was much easier than digging though the library and spending time being serious. Harry needed some crazy hard spells though and was feeling lazy, so he was doing the reading.

Halloween had passed in the usual blur of pumpkins and sugar, but Harry felt that it was time to mix it up a bit. There was no real exciting holiday in Britain in November, so Harry was inventing his own. November 22 was now being declared National Space Exploration Celebration Day. Hermione had unfortunately talked Harry out of removing the oxygen from the air surrounding Hogwarts citing some lame excuse about safety, but Harry was not letting that limitation slow him down.

A massive ward designed to look like endless deep space was being designed by the better arithmenciers. Harry was focused on illusion spells at the moment though. The goal was to have students step in to the great hall and suddenly feel like they were on the moon. Complete with cheese and extra terrestrials.

Ron double flipped as he shot across the Room of Requirements. Asking for a room with no gravity was by far the best use of the room's magic ever. Ron was supposed to be figuring out something technical, but he was having much more fun pretending to destroy aliens and zooming around the room. If only he would stop vomiting from dizziness, everything would be perfect. Hermione always loved to taunt him about his "weak" stomach, something Ron did not agree with. Hermione only ate like a quarter of what he consumed on a daily basis. There was nothing weak about that.

Dean and Seamus were hunkered down in a secret passage. They were ducking behind an old witch statue who appeared to be picking her excessively long nose. This did not seem strange to the two boys, as they had spent numerous years getting accustomed to the oddities of wizarding memorials. If this witch wanted to be remembered for her nose picking then who were they to disagree. Dean had been put in charge of the creation of laser guns and so far it was going quite smashingly. Literally, as the end of the passage was marked with pits and burns from the test trials of the laser guns. Of course, it was all magic, not actual lasers, but it looked pretty damn authentic. With a shout of "Keeowww!" Seamus and Dean charged out of their hidey hole and destroyed the imaginary alien predators with deadly accuracy. No bb guns for these boys. Finishing their shooting match Seamus holstered his new gun and Dean calmly blew the smoke from his gun away. All was well in space today.

National Space Exploration Celebration Day, November 22

Dumbledore was humming to himself as he bounced down the main staircase at 7am. He always loved a quiet cup of tea in the great hall before the chattering masses descended upon it. Most days Severus would beat him there and be deep into reading the current potions journal. Severus was certainly not known for being loud or disruptive though, so Dumbledore was normally able to relax in peace.

At the foot of the stairs Albus paused as he noticed a glittering blue banner proclaiming "National Space Exploration Celebration Day!" It was a very large banner to fit all of those long words on it. Albus hmmmed as he had been unaware of the importance of the day. He was glad someone remembered though. It was with these oblivious thoughts that Albus stepped across the threshold of the great hall and with a lurching motion suddenly found himself drifting through outer space. His sense of up and down was completely destroyed as the outline of the surface of what appeared to be the moon drifted in to his vision. Calmly noting his gradual approach to the pitted surface he twirled gracefully in the air to impact with a slight puff of moon dust. He quickly bent his knees to avoid launching off again and took a quick moment to see just what in Merlin's name might be happening.

Albus had to calm his rapidly beating heart as it appeared with apparent accuracy to every detail that he was standing on the moon. Complete blackness was only broken by the shining stars, which looked so much closer than they had the night before from the astronomy tower. The space suit he was wearing did little to shield him from the aching cold around him. He swung his arms forward to clap and no sounds reached his ears. He reached his hands up to feel around his helmet, but was too worried about the possible lack of atmosphere to take it off.

He paused to decipher what was going on here. Was it a super powerful transportation spell done by one of his political enemies to get him way out of the way? A confundus potion from one of his scorned lovers? No, if he focused he could still feel the thrum of the Hogwart's wards surrounding him. Albus gave a gusty sigh of relief as he realized despite all appearances he was safely within Hogwarts and not actually banished to the moon. At his age he did not think he was capable of apparating back to Earth. Something to ponder later though.

Now his attention was drawn to the whirling asteroid belt that circled the moon. Albus may be rusty on his astronomy, but he was almost positive that that did not exist. Gleeful shrieking slowly began to leak into his helmet. It appeared that auditory abilities were now being restored in this masterful illusion. Peering closely at the asteroids with flailing legs and arms he realized what must be the entire Hogwarts house elf staff was cheerfully orbiting around the "moon." That did not bode well for an on-time breakfast.

A new sound came over the speaker and Albus spun to try and locate the direction it was coming from.

"The elite champion focuses in on his next pass. Complete concentration is required for this difficult combination. In this combo he attempts a triple back twist with a double rotated tuck that leads straight into a leaping pirouette. Lets watch," a deep male voice intoned seriously.

Albus eagerly looked around hoping to witness the impressive gymnastic stills of the elite champion. He was in luck as over a slight ridge came soaring the slim form of his potion's professor performing an excellent double rotated tuck and a magnificent leaping pirouette. Severus landed, paused significantly, and flung his arms up in victory before quickly freezing up at the sound of enthusiastic clapping.

"My boy I am truly impressed, I had no idea you were so flexible," exclaimed Dumbledore.

Severus snarled, hissed something like, "Die in a pool of drool, bastard," and attempted to stalk away, but in reality looked like he was skipping.

Albus promised to preserve the memory in his pensieve incase the suspicious wizard managed to obliviate him. Bouncing in place himself a few times he giggled at his weightlessness and could understand how Severus acted the way he did. With a dawning sense of horror Albus thought of how the students were going to react to the surprising change in the Great Hall. Lots and lots of chaos was all that he could predict.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the pronouncement of "Golly gee!," announced the arrival of several Hufflepuff students. The diminutive astronauts materialized above the moon and dropped slowly down. The instant their mini-moon boots hit the surface they were off. Severus's earlier performance had been one of planned precision. The students were more like a pool table in an earthquake. Students were dropping in from every direction and flinging themselves around with absolutely no concern for their surroundings. Going to a school of magic teaches, if anything, one to adjust to the unexpected.

Over everyone's helmet speakers a trembling violin sound started. As students noticed, their violent movements slowed and the music began to swell. A sense of waiting froze everyone in place with tense expectation. A massive cymbal crashed as the first rays of sunshine exploded over horizon of the moon and for the next several minutes where was only crackling radio silence as everyone stood riveted at the sight.

As the sun rose into the blackness a new voice grandly announced, "Welcome to National Space Exploration Celebration Day! Throughout the day there will be events celebrating the wild depths of space and thrilling adventures that occur there daily. We hope you enjoy yourselves and gain a deeper understanding of the life beyond our humble home."

With that announcement the moon everyone was standing on collapsed in on itself and students and staff alike found themselves in piles on the marble floor of the Great Hall. Students were quick to bounce up and hustle to their tables, while the staff took a little longer to sort out their limbs.

The first years had armed themselves for NSECD by learning as many "Did you know?"facts about space as they possibly could. Not all of them were entirely accurate. Draco started them off with, "Did you know that a full moon is nine times brighter than a half moon?"

Pansy fired back at him, "Did you know Venus is the only planet that rotates clockwise?"

Questions were then shooting across the room from every direction.

"Did you know over 500 meteorites hit the Earth each year?"

"Did you know that hydrogen is the most abundant element in the universe?"

"Did you know all of the British rocket ships are named "The Butler"?

"Did you know fleas can accelerate 50 times faster than a space shuttle?"

"Ewwwww."

"Did you know Mars only appears red because it is covered in rust?"

To this one Hermione said, "Yes, duh."

Professor Sinistra, Astronomy, was quivering in her seat like a rocket ship about to take off. These kids were like little genius astronauts. Turning to Filius, she couldn't help herself and blurted out, "Did you know during a total solar eclipse the temperature can drop six degrees Celsius?"

Filius blinked at her and patted her hand calmly, " Deep breaths, dear. I think the day is just beginning and we should be ready for what ever the martians have prepared for us."

Aurora blinked back at him and questioned, "The martians?"

Filius nodded eagerly, "I have always believed in the existence of other creatures in the universe and am delighted that they have chose to announce their existence to Earth finally. Our period of isolation may soon be over."

Aurora paused and debated getting in to a conversation with Filius, but instead just nodded and turned to thinking how her classes might celebrate NSECD.

The seat on the other side of Filius was knocked over as Hagrid came charging up to his much smaller friend.

"They have come!" Hagrid yelled happily, "chay' DIchDaq maH chenmoH?"(How will we make friendly contact?)

"jIH DIchDaq jaH vut!" Filius replied. (I will go make cookies!)

Hagrid nodded and spun to dash back out of the hall.

Filius grabbed one more slice of bacon and jumped off his chair. "Contact! Can you believe it!"

The mysterious announcer began a countdown, "10,9,8"

Spacesuits again materialized around everyone in the room.

"7,6,5"

The first years were clinging to all of their belongings as best they could.

"4,3,2"

Neville curled into a ball and sealed his eyes shut.

"1"

Shrill screams were lost in to the vacuum of space as the doors of the Great Hall disappeared and an endless black hole sucked all of the occupants of the hall into the abyss.

And so the morning went. All classes ended with a black hole exodus. Aurora led her classes in songs about planets that she made up on the spot. Filius positioned on his desk a strange metal contraption and kept pausing class when tapping sounds came over it. Up on the roof Hedwig was delighting in tapping out random patterns on the space receiver.

By the time lunch had rolled around Albus had given up any illusion of control he had held and was embracing the day of celebration. That was until his lunch floated away from him. The usual lunch of hot sandwiches and soup had become airborne. The soup formed little globules and most of it randomly met his beard.

Hermione started at her table a No-Hands Meal where everyone had to chase their food with only their mouth. Soup was definitely easier to catch than grilled cheese.

Draco placed his face directly over his plate so as food appeared and floated away he was ready to catch it.

Almost everyone was occupied with catching their food, so few people noticed the strange image in the ceiling of the Great Hall. A shape like a Frisbee came closer and closer, so that those paying attention could see it spinning in place. Then the disc zoomed out of sight.

Harry began screaming hysterically from the Slytherin table. "A UFO, noooo. Don't take me, pleeeease don't probe me!"

He had burrowed under the table and was pulling on the other students' legs to get them under the table too. As the Slytherin students all went out of view, their lunches continued to rise from the table. Albus pondered just how the poor elves were going to clean this one up.

The mysterious voice from the morning returned saying, "UFOs have been sighted across the country, faculty and students are advised to be prepared for the possibility of an invasion at any time, but probably this evening."

After that announcement Harry was not the only one screaming. Though Harry was proud to be one of the most dramatic. Draco grabbed his silverware from the table and stuffed it in his pockets as back up weapons. Hermione dug through her backpack for her collection of holographic stickers and glass beads, hopefully these would be acceptable trading items. Seamus and Dean continued to catch their meals calmly. It would take more than a little invasion to alarm these space cowboys.

Afternoon classes were a disaster. Most of the Ravenclaws did not even go to class as they were busy with Madam Pince placing all of the treasured books in a secure room. The Gryffindors were clustered together constantly scanning their surroundings. Draco had somehow managed to convince the Hufflepuff dorm that reflective metal, like tinfoil for instance, would stop the aliens from sucking their brains out. Severus was astounded to learn that foil helmets they had constructed did indeed stop him from both sucking their brains out and using legilimency on them. Ron gave Draco a rare thumbs-up for his persuasiveness and acting skills.

By the time dinner time rolled around most of the professors were ready for NSECD to end. Aurora was reluctant to let go of her excited students, while Filius and Hagrid were still doggedly attempting contact.

Students huddled together at their tables. Some wolfed down their meals to be better prepared for the chance of a siege from space. Wands were tightly clenched in everyone's hands, so many were trying to eat with the wrong hand. Dumbledore noted that it was another messy meal.

In contrast, Dean and Seamus were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Dean took a sip of his chilled pumpkin juice and blotted his lips with his napkin. Seamus was leaning back against the table looking thoughtful and wise while occasionally taking a puff on his bubble pipe. The bubbles drifted upward in a lazy spire.

The clock gong began to ring eight o'clock. Seamus nodded to Dean and dumped out the rest of the bubble solution before pocketing the pipe. Both boys clapped cowboy hats on to their heads and pushed their robes back to reveal their laser weaponry.

The air began to hum with pressure and static energy built to an uncomfortable level. A blinding beam of light pierced through the ceiling straight to the center of the hall. Shielding their eyes and squinting allowed for the sight of dark figures descending in the beam.

Dumbledore stood ready at the head table. He began to gather his formidable magic to take out the invaders, but paused when a slip of paper appeared in his left hand. "Relax pops," it said, "Just go with the game." Dumbledore's jaw dropped and his eyebrows leapt up. Swiftly scanning the room he tried to identify who or what was orchestrating the strange events of the day. As one the first year class turned their heads from watching the falling aliens to meet his gaze steadily. Albus sank back into his chair before raising a silent toast to the youngsters who clearly had way too much free time on their hands. He would have to talk to their professors about increasing the workload. But first there were aliens to destroy.

The glowing light faded out leaving maybe one hundred little aliens in the hall. The creatures were humanoid mostly, but three or more eyes stood on stalks over their heads and the neon colors of their skin clearly showed their non-humanity.

Everyone who had ever seen a movie knew what happened next. One stepped forward and pointed directly at Padma Patil. "Take me to your leader," a familiarly squeaky voice asked. Harry snapped his eyes over to Ron with a glare. Ron had been in charge of alien disguises and had apparently forgotten voice disguising measures.

Padma shakily rose from the bench and carefully edged her way down the aisle doing a sort of crab walk to avoid placing her back toward the mob. Reaching the head table she pointed at Albus and said, "Take him if you want, but please don't hurt us."

Albus flashed a betrayed look at the little girl, but bowed toward the alien. "Welcome to Earth, I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Shut up human," snapped the alien. "We are here to oppress you."

"Oh," said Albus.

"We were especially interested in your women," said the alien, "like that one there." The alien gestured toward Severus.

The room froze as everyone stopped breathing in horror. Harry cried inside, he knew it was a bad idea to give them artistic license.

Albus quickly spoke to avoid whatever catastrophe his potions master was about to initiate. "Is there any chance of negotiations? I would recommend this fine women here," and he held a hand out to McGonogall.

McGonogall instantly became her small calico cat form and launched herself at her employer's head. Albus's cries were muffled by fur and beard.

"Silence," howled the leader alien. "We will punish all of you now." He fired his little laser gun at the floor and a chunk blew out and vaporized leaving a crater in the historic floor. Hagrid looked heartbroken.

Attention was suddenly drawn to the entrance doors at the sound of boots approaching. The big doors swung open and two wizard cowboys stood in silhouette.

"Is there a problem here?" asked one.

"We don't put up with any trouble makers in this here castle," said the other.

In response the alien squad fired toward the boys and started the most epic fire fight the school had seen in quite a while. Draco howled, "Arm yourselves!" and swung sacks of laser guns toward the different tables. Harry retreated to a corner to put his full power and concentration toward the illusion and protection charms on everyone. The lasers may dissolve with a slight sting when they hit flesh, but there were still plenty of opportunities for harm to come to the student fighters and dangerous alien invaders.

Dean and Seamus leapt on top of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and charged down them firing with no accuracy at all. It did look pretty awesome though.

Dobby was thoroughly enjoying his performance as Evil Alien Invader Number 4. He had auditioned for Leader, but Chubby had blown everyone else away with his menacing voice. As students and aliens hit each other with their laser guns everyone soon realized that the lasers only stung when they hit and the battle lost its threat of enslavement. The quicker students realized the whole day had been a huge game and laughed as they continued to dodge, duck, dive, and dodge the multicolored lights. Factions formed, sides were taken, hostages stolen, backstabbing occurred, in general it was a raging success.

Ron signaled to Harry to start wrapping it up. The beam of light reappeared and began to extract the invaders toward the mother ship. Students began to cheer at their victory.

Filius tried to hide his sorrow at the loss of alien life contact, but he failed and gave into sobbing hopelessly. The last alien started to hover up after throwing down his gun in defeat. "We will be back scum. Your inferior race will be wiped from this planet."

With a buzz the alien disappeared and the pressure in the atmosphere left.

Draco rushed over to Harry where he was propped against the wall, barely staying awake. Malfoy shook his head at the amount of dedication Harry had for his tricks and games. Harry would be lucky if he woke up in the next three days. Poppy would be beside herself.

The voice once again spoke, "Thank you for saving the world from the terrible threat of invasion. I hope you have all enjoyed NSECD and look forward to other days of exploration. I also extend a thank you to the house elves for their cooperation and fantastic acting."

With that vague statement Goyle ended NSECD. He coughed to clear his throat. He may have a perfect radio voice, but it was hard to do mysterious.

Everyone shook themselves out of battle mode and realized they were still in school and had to get some homework done. Chattering excitedly kids began to stream out of the hall. Subtly the first years high fived each other and signaled they would meet to discuss later.

Soon it was only the professors left. Baffled gazes turned to the Headmaster who could only shrug his shoulders and say, "It is a school of magic, what shouldn't we expect?"

Here you all are. This chapter goes to troy952 for his or her persistence. I told them I had another chapter, so I had to deliver. Thank you all for your patience and interest.

I am not fluent in Klingon so please excuse my poorly translated attempt.

This chapter is less comedic I feel, let me know what you think. Do you like the more narrative style? I am also aware of my lack of understanding of how the solar system rotates, but I don't think it is possible to watch the sun rise on the moon. Does the Earth rise instead? Finally, realize I am missing great opportunities for the Weasley twins, any ideas?


End file.
